


Love and Grape Panta

by JustaBookWyrm



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bondage, Crack, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Tentacle Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaBookWyrm/pseuds/JustaBookWyrm
Summary: Ouma and Amami have the kinky sexes.





	Love and Grape Panta

**Author's Note:**

> Everyday we stray further from God.

"Oh Ouma-kun!" Amami sobbed, "You fill me up so good." Grunting with each thrust Ouma bit down on his boyfriend's shoulder. The more Amami cried the harder he was pounded into.

"You think you're full now?" Ouma whispered into his ear. Amami nodded, desperately trying to rut against Ouma's stomach. "Be quiet" Ouma hushed, "I'll let you cum soon baby boy" He said, slowing down his thrusts, and gently running a single finger up Amami's shaft playing with the ball peircing at the tip.

"Please I need it!" Amami screamed.

"Shhh, you know I told you I'd let you cum soon"

"Y-yeah"

"Sorry babe but that's a lie" Ouma growled. "God you're such a slut, yelling out for anyone to hear, but you know seeing you like this is only for me." He said flipping Amami onto his stomach "Good thing for you I'm nice enough to give you exactly what you need."

Amami felt something tickle his thigh, then another something on his other, two more, one for each wrist. He turned his head to look only to see tendrils of Ouma's hair wrapping around him and three more were poised, gently swaying at level with Ouma's hips. Amami had been so distracted, he hadn't even noticed the other man had stopped thrusting.

"Get ready, tonight's gonna be like nothing you've ever felt" All of a sudden something pushed inside, destroying Amami's rim in one thrust. He couldn't believe it, he was practically taking three cocks at once. 

"Please Ouma! Faster!"

"God you're insatiable aren't you," Ouma said, and all of a sudden everything stopped. "Tell me how bad you need it" Ouma whispered, wrapping a hand around Amami's neck.

"I need it so bad! Please, wreck me! I don't want anyone else to ever be able to use me again after you're done."

"I guess that'll do," and again, all at once it started. The four shafts all ramming against Amami's prostate one right after another another. Again and again. 

"Please, let me cum, I need it!"

"Do it, right now. Cum for me." Ouma grunted, tightening the hand around Amami's neck.

Amami screamed, spraying all over himself and the bed. His hole tightening around both Ouma's cock, and tendrils. He leaned down, nibbling on Amami's ear and grunted, "You know what I call this?"

"What?" amami panted

"Quadruple Dongle penetration" he shouted as he came. 

Amami felt the warmness that usually came after Ouma finished, but something else too. Something fizzing, "What's inside" me Amami asked incredulous. The tentacles around him withdrew, Ouma pulled, and flopped down next to his boyfriend.

"Grape Panta" he replied, "It's what comes out of my tentacles when they're stimulated, and hey. You did really good for me"

"Thanks" Amami whispered, snuggling in close to his lover. "But I still need to clean up"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you in the morning." And so they slept, limbs tangled together. Snoring softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to anyone who actually read this, it's just stupid inside jokes and porn.


End file.
